Happy New Year, My Love
by Danni1989
Summary: Continuation of "All I want for Christmas." Damon and Elena spend New Years Eve together with their family and friends before ringing in the new year alone.


Here we go, this is just a oneshot. There is really nothing left to write about. It's a continuation of "All I want for Christmas". Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Alright, this is your list. Get the items on this list and get back here as quick as you can. You only have an hour, so get moving." Alaric stated, speaking slowly and clearly making sure to get his point across to the newly reconciled couple. He wasn't willing to leave anything to chance, and not very clearly letting Damon and Elena know their duty was certainly leaving it to chance.

"We're not five, Ricky. I'm sure we can manage to go shopping." Damon muttered, rolling his eyes while he arm wrapped securely around Elena's waist.

"Oh can you? Why don't you prove that to me then. We're having a New Years Eve party, and that stuff has to be walking through the door in under and hour so dinner will be ready in time. So you better get a move on, there is quite a list there."

Alaric challenged.

"I can't back down from a challenge. You're on. Let's go Elena." Damon said practically dragging Elena from the house after snatching the list from Ric.

"You totally gave in to him." Elena teased as she climbed into the car.

"I did not. I'm going to beat him at his own game." Damon corrected as he got in on the other side.

"Which means that he already beat you because that was his intention. He wanted to make you need to beat him so that you wouldn't complain about going shopping." Elena explained as Damon drove.

"I don't care. The only thing on my mind is this shopping list that I have to purchase and get back to the house in under and hour. Let's move." He said as he parked at the supermarket and got out of the car waiting for Elena at the front. She took his outreached hand and together they walked into the store. Damon grabbed a cart and Elena took the list so they could complete the list.

They walked up and down every aisle, weaving through all the late New Years Eve shoppers.

"I hate people." Damon muttered for the fifteenth time in as many minutes.

"They're just trying to do the same thing we are." She reminded him for the fifteenth time.

"Well they should be doing it elsewhere. Not where I need to be." He said as he reached for the explicitly listed jar of pickles Ric wanted. They couldn't just be any brand, they absolutely had to be "Vlasic." There was only one jar left when another guy got the jar before Damon did.

"Those are my pickles." Damon said standing up tall enough so the guy couldn't get past him with his cart until he handed over the jar.

"I got them first." The guy muttered trying to get around Damon.

"You will be giving me those pickles one way or another even if I have to pry them out of your cold, dead hands." Damon threatened. There was no way this guy was making him one item short on his list for Alaric. He was going to win this challenge one way or another.

"Oh and what can you do about it?" The man asked, rising up on his feet to his full height. He towered over Damon, and if Elena hadn't known about Damon she would have feared for him.

"Okay can you just please give us the pickles. It's kind of essential to our New Years Eve party." Elena asked stepping in before the large man got hurt.

"They are essential to my party too young lady. There are other brands of pickles." He told her, nicer to her than he was to Damon.

"But we need that brand. That's the only one we were given permission to buy. It has to be those ones." Elena insisted hoping to get through to him.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." He said trying to push past them again. Elena sighed and Damon mentally cheered.

"My turn." Damon said gleefully as he grabbed the mans arm forcing him to face him again.

"I already told you, no." The man said.

"I don't care. Listen carefully, you are going to hand over the jar of pickles and you're going to walk away." Damon compelled him.

"I am going to hand over the jar of pickles and I am going to walk away." The man repeated back to him in a monotone voice.

"Very good." Damon said as he took the pickles from his hand and placed them in the cart.

"Have a happy new year." The man said before he walked away.

"You too." Elena called as he walked away while Damon stood beside her smugly.

"I did it, now let's get going we're running out of time." Damon ordered as he began walking again.

"Did you have to compel him? I don't even know why we had to have those exact pickles. All pickles are disgusting anyways." Elena asked wrinkling her nose.

"You really are an odd one." Damon told her shaking his head as they continued to walk.

When they walked into the house a little while later, armed with bags, Alaric looked up from his newspaper.

"Not too shabby, fifty five minutes." Alaric stated approvingly.

"I know. That was pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I even had to compel the pickles right out of a guys shopping cart. It was fun." Damon explained.

"I still don't understand the need for pickles, but it was fun watching him enjoy himself so much. Even though I don't approve of the use of compulsion most of the time." Elena said giving him a little love tap on the butt.

"How scandalous? You touched my ass." Damon teased.

"I think I've gained the right to touch your ass." Elena retorted.

"Perhaps you have. Maybe just a little bit." Damon shrugged.

"Definitely." Elena nodded.

"So does that give me the same right?" He asked.

"No it does not." Alaric interrupted.

"I didn't want to touch your ass. You're a sad strange little man." Damon said shaking his head.

"You know I'm not overly fond of you. I'm not sure why I decided to declare you my friend." Alaric responded as he checked the food in the oven.

"So what do you need us to do now?" Elena asked.

"Nothing until the party. I've got everything under control." Alaric said smiling tenderly at his pseudo daughter.

"Ooh so the time is our own..." Damon said trailing off at the end.

"Not like that it's not. No funny business." Alaric dictated. "What if we go to my house? Can funny business happen there?" Damon asked.

"No, because there is not enough time for you to go to your house. The party starts in a little while and you guys need to get ready." Alaric told them.

"What are you talking about? I'm ready, it doesn't get any better than this." Damon said gesturing to himself.

"Maybe you don't have to get ready but Elena does." Alaric muttered.

"Oooh are you telling me that my girl doesn't look good? I think she looks utterly delicious." He said leaning down and playfully nibbling on her neck.

"Okay, so maybe I'm going to have to keep you two separated. You don't need to maul her." Alaric said shaking his head.

"Well I'm going to go shower and get ready for your party. You can keep him down here, I don't need him making my shower any longer than it needs to be." She said smirking at her boyfriend who was pouting adorably.

"I don't want to stay down here with him. I want to come with you." He said.

"Sorry baby, but we don't have enough time to start something." She said reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly.

"You're starting something you have no intention of finishing just by kissing me." He grumbled against her lips.

"I apologize. I promise, I'll make it up to you tonight." She vowed, kissing him once more.

"Yeah you will. Now go and make yourself look even more beautiful." He said giving her ass a soft smack as she ran to the stairs.

"You guys really are disgusting." Alaric said shaking his head.

"That's your opinion, it doesn't really count." Damon shrugged.

A couple of hours later the house was filled with people celebrating New Years Eve. Alaric was wandering the room, telling everyone to raid the food that he had situated throughout. He was acting like the perfect host.

"You could be a better host you know Damon." Alaric hissed as he walked up to h is friend drinking bourbon and talking to Liz.

"I'm visiting right now, since you said I couldn't be around Elena all night." Damon retorted.

"You need to circulate." Alaric hissed.

"Not my party." Damon reminded him as he went back to talking to one of the only people he could call a friend. Out of the

corner of his eye he saw Elena laughing with Caroline and Bonnie, he shot her a quick smile that she immediately returned.

"I'm glad that you and Elena are back together. Both of you are that much happier now." Liz told him.

"Thanks. I should have known I would never be able to stay away from her. The plan was doomed from the beginning." Damon said.

"She's probably safer when she's in a relationship with you anyways." Liz said.

"In some ways I'm sure she is. The only things I'm worried about are the things that she's giving up by being with me." Damon explained.

"You would be and it's good you are. It just shows how much you love her. She knows what she's getting into by being with you and she's still with you anyways. I think you should just accept that she knows what she wants and it's you." Liz suggested to him.

"I know. That's what I'm doing." Damon said as Elena smiled over at him again.

"Good. For the record, you're much happier when the two of you are together too." Liz reminded him.

"I am. It's all the good sex I have when I'm with her." He said laughing.

"I do not need to hear about that." Liz said shaking her head.

"It's true though." He retorted.

"So why are you guys here instead of spending the night alone at your place?" She asked idly.

"That would be because Alaric can't throw a party without us here for reasons I will never understand. I had big plans for

tonight but then Alaric freaking Saltzman saunters in and throws and wrench in said plans. Now I have to figure something different out." Damon muttered glaring daggers over at his supposed best friend.

"I knew something must have happened. But I better move on, talk to a few more people before I slip out for the night." She said sipping her drink and turning to leave.

"Bye sheriff." He called after her as he walked in the opposite direction.

Deciding he had spent far long enough away from Elena, he weaved through the crowd and found her talking to Matt.

"Hey." He greeted her placing his hand on the small of her back possessively.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him before offering up her lips for a kiss.

"Kissing you." He said lowering his head to kiss her quickly.

"I'm glad we're here tonight. The party is a lot of fun." Elena said smiling at Matt who grinned back.

"I would rather be at home in front of the fireplace, but that's just me." Damon shrugged.

"I love being able to spend some time with everyone I love all at the same time." Elena said her eyes twinkling happily.

"If you're happy then I'm happy." He decided.

"Good because I'm very very happy. Do you want to find a place to sit down?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered taking her hand.

"Do you want to come with us?" Elena asked Matt politely.

"Maybe later, I have to go find Rebekah. She's around here somewhere." He said glancing around the room, looking for his girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Elena said pulling Damon through the room so they could go steal a seat on the couch.

"So how do you want to ring in the new year?" Damon asked when Elena was curled against him on the couch.

"Alone with you. We can sneak away at about 11:30 and go upstairs so we can be alone." She suggested hopefully.

"I like the sound of that so much. You are beautiful and brilliant Elena Gilbert." Damon said kissing her forehead.

"Well thank you." She said smiling up at him.

"Do you want anything?" He asked her.

"No I'm fine. I've been eating so much all night. Wouldn't want to get fat now would I?" She asked rhetorically.

"I don't think it's possible for you to get fat. You're so perfect and besides I keep you in really good shape." He reminded her.

"That's true. There's no chance of me ever putting on weight when I have you to keep me active." She said nudging his side with her elbow.

"That's my job." Damon said nodding. Elena laughing briefly and looked around the room where there were people mingling throughout. Almost the whole town had come out for this party and it was great to see everyone. Caroline had her arms crossed as she argued with Tyler about something. Stefan was sulking against the wall staring at Caroline. It was no secret that he had a crush on the bubbly blond and that Caroline sometimes returned the sentiment. Alaric was talking to Dr. Fell, which made Elena happy. Bonnie had her arms wrapped around Jeremy looking happy and in love. Happy pop music played throughout the house and everyone was eating and drinking. It was the perfect image of the perfect party and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Alaric asked walking over to them.

"Yeah. We're checking out and going upstairs at 11:30. I want to ring in the new year with only him." Elena told Alaric.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you guys leave early. Although the countdown is the best part of the party." He sighed.

"I'll do a countdown upstairs. It's just so loud down here and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a massive headache before then." Elena said honestly.

"Alright. Well make sure you kiss him at midnight. I may not like him too much most of the time but you should always kiss the one you love at midnight on new years eve." Alaric said.

"Don't worry, I will be getting my kiss." Damon said standing up and holding out his hand for Elena to take.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Upstairs now. I'm ready to get away from all the people. I'm feeling a bit anti-social." Damon said.

"Well it's almost 11:30 anyway. We may as well go." She agreed taking his hand and letting him pull her to the stairs.

Once they were safely in her room, they shut the door and crawled onto the bed.

"You look utterly breathtaking tonight. I don't think I told you earlier." He told her lying on his side so he could look at her.

"Thank you. I picked out this dress with you in mind." Elena smiled. Her dress was red and hugged her curves perfectly. It was tight at the top but flared out at the hips. It had a sweetheart neckline, subtly displaying her cleavage. The dress came down to about knee level and had a lace overlay over-top of the silk. She paired it with light makeup and black heels that she had had forever.

"Well you look beautiful." He repeated as he brushed a stray strand of chocolate coloured hair behind her ear.

"You look pretty good too. It should be illegal for you to wear simple suits like that. I must remember to thank Alaric for the semi- formal dress code for tonight." She murmured running her hand down his chest which was covered in a while button up shirt. He opted out of wearing a tie, choosing to leave the top couple buttons undone.

"I like dressing up, I happen to know that I look devastating in a suit." Damon replied, his usual confidence coming out in the words.

"You do. But you also look quite devastating with nothing on too." She told him as she playfully undid a couple more buttons on his shirt.

"Are you trying to get me naked? Because if you are, all you needed to do was ask. I'm more than willing to take my clothes off for you at anytime." He said smirking at her.

"I'm always trying to get you naked. I like you best of all when you're naked." She said.

"Oh you do, do you? Naughty naughty Elena." Damon teased.

"You try to get me naked even more than I try to get you naked. I'd say you're the naughty one." Elena retorted.

"I admit to being naughty 95% of the time. It's more fun than being nice." Damon agreed.

"And you're so good at it.." Elena laughed. The couple lapsed into silence for a few minutes after that, just lying happily in each others arms.

"So what do you want to do for the last twenty minutes of the year?" Damon asked.

"I kinda want you to make love to me." She decided.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Damon grinned.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Elena laughed as she got off of the bed and kicked off her shoes. She started the zipper on her

dress and pushed it down low enough so she could push it to the floor.

"I love you in black lingerie." He breathed as he took her hand and pulled her back onto the bed.

"I like your reactions to my lingerie. It makes the inordinate amounts of money I spend worthwhile." She laughed.

"I'm easily pleased, that's for sure." He laughed as he stood up and quickly stripped out of his clothes.

"You easily have the most perfect body I have ever seen." Elena whispered as she appraised his naked body. Every line of him was long and lean, muscles toned but not bulky. He was the picture perfect male specimen, right down to his perfect penis which at the moment was erect and curved upwards to his belly button.

"I'm hard and ready for you." He told her as he climbed back onto the bed.

"I can see that. I'm wet for you." She added on.

"I can smell it." He told her as he drew a finger along her panty line, just barely slipping the digit under the lace.

"Touch me." She pleaded. She needed his hands and his lips on her. She needed his cock inside her. She needed something and she needed everything. He pulled her panties down her legs, not wanting to waste anymore time. He needed to be inside her right now. She unclasped her bra and tossed it onto her floor beside her bed, with the rest of their clothes as he positioned himself on top of her. She spread her legs, welcoming him into the cradle of her body and Damon ran his fingers over her wetness, spreading it around. When they were both ready he pushed forward and sank into her slowly. Her mouth hung open and her eyes pressed shut as he filled her almost too full. He was almost too big but he felt so good. Nothing ever felt better. She clutched his shoulders as he continued to sink into her.

"Damon..." Elena sighed when he was fully sheathed inside her.

"I know." He answered knowing exactly what she was saying. He raised himself up on his elbows so he could peer down at her as he moved, he loved seeing the expressions on her face as he moved. The utter rapture on her face was more than enough to send him to the edge on a regular basis.

"I love you." She whispered as she brought her knees up so he had more space to move.

"I love you too." He told her as he pulled back and pressed forward again.

"Faster." She urged him with her hands on his ass. He entered her quicker this time and Elena moaned deep in her throat.

"Open your eyes." He insisted. He loved seeing the pleasure in her chocolate coloured orbs. Her eyes said what her voice never could. She pried her eyes open and they locked on his as he moved at the most perfect pace. He moved fast inside her, his thrusts powerful enough to jostle the bed. Elena bit down on her lip to keep her sounds within. There was no need to alert everyone downstairs to what they were doing up here. Damon's hands roamed everywhere on her body, caressing her legs and over her sides to cupping her breasts before making the trip back down. He lowered his face to kiss her hard, his tongue languidly playing with hers.

"I'm getting close." She breathed quietly.

"I'm nearly there." He agreed as he picked up his pace. Their bodies slamming together repeatedly until the waves of orgasm began to crash through the couple. Elena cried out his name as the waves overtook her. She clutched to his body as she went over and under with the force of her orgasm. Damon's hit him seconds later taking everything he had from him and giving it to her.

Downstairs they could hear the ten second countdown begin. Damon didn't move from his spot on top of and

inside of Elena as the countdown commenced.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Elena counted down.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone downstairs cheered.

"Happy new year." Elena whispered.

"Happy new year, my love." He whispered back before lowering his head to capture her lips softly.


End file.
